Itanimulli-Pineapple Empire War
The Itanimulli-Pineapple Empire War was a war between the religious Itanimulli cult and the Pineapple Empire. The Illuminati assisted largely in destroying the Itanimulli, as they were the exact opposite and hated each other morally. The war lasted from June 30, 2293-June 2, 2295. Causes The causes for the Itanimulli-Pineapple War are largely unknown. The only evidence that shows the cause of the war is the Pineapple Empire's alliance with the Illuminati, and Itanimulli radicals on the rise in Pacifico. The OPMI launched an investigation to find more possible causes and Itanimulli background, but it is still largely unknown. Battle of the Sombrero Galaxy On June 30, 2293, the Sombrero Galaxy Defense Command spotted a massive fleet of Itanimulli ships, and were soon under attack by a massive Itanimulli fleet. The battle started off as an Itanimulli assault of 5 spearhead formation. The "head" of the spear were largely weak and easy to destroy decoy ships. At the base of the spearhead, there were massive amounts of enemy battleships and carriers. This maneuver is commonly deployed within the Pineapple Empire and other major powers today. The Sombrero Defense Command then called for backup. Illuminati ships arrived and destroyed the bases of the spearhead formations, and within about 41 minutes, the Itanimulli fleet was destroyed by the Sombrero defenses and various other Illuminati ships. The Itanimulli were quickly identified by the Illuminati afterwards, and soon came under massive assaults. The Illuminati had been waiting for an excuse to obliterate the numerically inferior Itanimulli fleets. Battle of NGC 4414 About 5 months after the staggering defeat at the Sombrero Galaxy, on November 27, 2293, the Itanimulli tried a second assault against the Pineapple forces at NGC 4414. The NGC Defense Array was put on notice about 4 hours prior to the attack, and by the time the spearhead Itanimulli fleet showed up, there were several Illuminati fleets waiting to ambush them. The battle lasted about 4 hours, but it was one of the bloodier conflicts between the Illuminati and Itanimulli, as the Itanimulli commander performed the infamous Backstab maneuver that allowed his ships to slip into Illuminati lines. A few hundred Illuminati ships were destroyed before the fleet was aware what was going on. The embarassment was covered up by the Illuminati government and was not released until the Illuminati Civil War. Battle of Elqapeo On the day of May 7, 2295, the Itanimulli home galaxy of Elqapeo was attacked by a Pineapple-Illuminati coalition by complete surprise. The Itanimulli forces came under assault by 26 Illuminati fleets, and two Pineapple fleets. The last Itanimulli fleet at the time was guarding Elqapeo, but was massacred by the Illuminati's notorious Circlex formation, a formation that involves a fleet circle of Xs, with each fleet being its own X. It renders any attackers that somehow slip inside the circle unable to do anything before being shot down by an Illuminati fleet, and the formation is extremely difficult to ambush because of this. The Itanimulli fleet was wrecked in 8 hours with minor Illuminati casualties. The Illuminati commanders then proceeded to storm the entire Itanimulli space operation. They attacked the Itanimulli Galactic Defense Command's headquarters, the most heavily defended Itanimulli stronghold in the Alphaverse. The ensuing battle lasted for 2 weeks, until Itanimulli boarding craft managed to get inside the station via stealth tech and maneuvers, and slaughtered all the defender. The borders proceeded to destroy the station with a high grade antimatter explosive, marking the end of the Itanimulli. The Itanimulli surrendered officially on June 2, 2295, and was dissolved a day later.